


underneath it all

by bumbleflight



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleflight/pseuds/bumbleflight
Summary: Let’s grow old, and let the good die young.He won't bother Frank. Not over this.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	underneath it all

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings that contain spoilers at the end.

It starts in the locker room.

Gerard see's them - the angry red lines running down Frank's thighs as he quickly tugs off his pants. They could almost be mistaken for stretch marks if not for their sharp precision, too neat to be natural. He ignores them, however.

He won't bother Frank. Not over this.

Then, Frank needs a pencil.

Gerard reaches into his friend's bag to get him one, and sees the glint of a blade instead. A few white tablets tumble out as he searches around. He ignores them.

Surely there was a better explanation.

Frank takes Gerard to CVS.

At the checkout line, while Gerard grabs a drink, Frank buys something at the counter. He was fast - too fast for Gerard to see. Picking the receipt out of the trash, Gerard reads: First-Aid Bandages. Next to them, a bag of Skittles.

Something isn't right.

Then, Frank goes quiet.

Gerard texts him all night, but he won't reply. The following day, he ignores Gerard at school.

Gerard goes home and cries.

Gerard's mom is quiet at dinner.

She tells Gerard that Frank's at the hospital. Gerard asks if he can visit and is denied. Frank's not seeing people at the moment.

Gerard bites his nails until they bleed, and then some.

Frank comes home the week after.

He's not back at school. He won't reply to Gerard's texts. He deletes his Instagram account.

He erases himself.

Gerard climbs through his window.

Frank's on the floor, crying. His arms are wrapped in white. There's a plastic band on his wrist.

They hug.

Frank's back at school.

Gerard goes out of his way to be kind to him. Frank goes out of his way to be left alone. They laugh together in class. Frank doesn't eat at lunch.

Gerard worries.

Gerard wakes up to his phone ringing.

It's Frank, crying. He asks what's wrong. He's ignored.

He hangs up.

Frank's face down, shaking.

His shirt is stuck to his pale skin, floating in the water of the bathtub around him. Gerard screams.

The police come.

They pump his stomach.

Gerard sits at home, waiting. He's isolated, alone. No one tells him what is happening.

No one tells him that Frank dies.

He's not invited.

Frank's mom blames Gerard. Gerard agrees. It was his fault.

It's a closed coffin funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> tw: suicide, sh, hospital


End file.
